


At the Claws of a Dragon

by SilentUnicornSpeaks



Series: Nowhere is Safe [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo dies AU, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentUnicornSpeaks/pseuds/SilentUnicornSpeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The classic trope for a Bilbo Dies AU ends his little hobbity life in the Battle of the Five Armies, but really, he could have died at any time.  Second story, in facing Smaug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Claws of a Dragon

Bilbo wasn't one to change his mind quickly – he had spent years in a cycle of loneliness because of it, and it was because of his stubborn nature that he remained on the cliff-side watching the sky, waiting for the saving light of Durin's Day to appear, for a miracle to appear to open the door. His faith was rewarded as the moon rose, a beam shooting straight down to light up the keyhole.

Bilbo called for Thorin, and Thorin came, his boot catching the leather strap the falling key hung from. He opened the door, and it was like a great weight lifted from his shoulders. He reached out to Bilbo, embraced him as he had upon the Carrock, spinning his hobbit about in joy. The Company appeared behind them, cheers and joyous backslapping ensuing, and Thorin released Bilbo to accept and share in the joy of his comrades. They felt invincible (they weren't).

Thorin's eyes were alight with a fervor that would have (should have) scared Bilbo, but he was too excited to realize his role was about to come into play. Thorin assured him they would be here, a shout's distance away, if the Burglar needed help – if Bilbo called, Thorin would come.

Balin only followed him so far, before Bilbo had to go alone. The caverns were dark, and smelled of dragon – rust and blood (one and the same) and an earthy smell that reminded him of Myrtle, or his neighbor's pig-sty. A furtive search resulted in nothing much but piles of gold, so many mathoms he could have filled ten thousand museums in the Shire. 

Then the dragon awoke, and there was no time to shout.

A snap, a bite, a single mouthful – Bilbo was gone, a golden goblet clasped in one hand. The dragon had no interest in bargains or riddles or strange little creatures, so Bilbo died, far far away from the fields, in a dark dank cave in the claws of a dragon.

Outside, Thorin sat. 

Outside, Thorin did not hear a shout.

Outside, Thorin sat, and dreamed of his gold.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pretty boring but I don't write much and just need to practice. Maybe I'll write it better someday? Written sort of for acornshields on tumblr, only posted here.


End file.
